


【舟渡】 For One Night

by gdsukbba



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdsukbba/pseuds/gdsukbba





	【舟渡】 For One Night

“喂，费爷，你到哪了呀，怎么现在还没来？”电话里张东来在震耳欲聋的音乐声中冲费渡喊着。

费渡那边倒是很静，没什么声音：“我今天可能得爽约了，刚到酒吧门口，碰见一个美人儿缠着我，很久没遇见这么合我的菜了，今晚就他了，不找你们了啊。”

张东来拖长音：“可以啊！费爷，我怎么就没个艳福让美人投怀送抱啊？”

费渡笑着哼出声：“大概美人不瞎啊，儿子。”说罢，便在张东来“记得带套啊”和“要节制”笑骂声中挂断了电话。

费渡收起手机，抬眼含笑看着眼前刚洗完澡，浑身只穿了浴袍的“美人”。

今天费渡能偶遇这个美人，完全得益于张东来这厮的异想天开：张东来闲着无聊，上够了周围莺莺燕燕，突然奇思妙想，想去gay吧试试，顺带也叫上了费总，费总本来不想去，经不住张东来嗲着嗓子软磨硬泡他一周之久，才不情不愿答应了。夜色是燕城有名的gay吧，装潢很是气派。费总刚参加完股东大会，还戴着金边无框眼镜，白衬衫系到最上面一颗，外面披着深蓝色西装外套。费渡站在“盘丝洞”洞口，轻微地叹了口气，摘掉眼镜，正打算解开几颗扣子，就被一人从背后环住。

环住他的那人身体很热，带着炙烤的热情，他捏着费渡正在解扣子的手，顺便在费渡胸前占了个便宜。费渡耳边听到一道低沉沙哑的嗓音仿佛热流，熨贴着他不耐的情绪。

“帅哥，约吗？”

话直白又有些不入流，但是却足够勾起费总的兴趣了。他转身，看到了一个真的真的很帅的人。眼前的人显然对自己的容貌很有信心，他任费渡这样打量着他，入鬓长眉轻轻抬起，星眸闪着促狭的光，笔挺的鼻梁和锋利的下颌线让这个男人看起来带了点斯文禁欲的感觉。可是撑起T恤的胸肌和宽阔的肩又兼具了兽性的美。费渡好整以暇看着眼前这个美人，美人也含笑看着他，二人半晌不说话，费渡看着那人身上的紧身皮裤还有故意做出来的舔嘴唇的动作。“真骚，欠干。”费渡心里想着，他最喜欢这种斯文又带着桀骜不驯的人了，在床上够辣。费总觉得今天的美人不带到床上好好吃一顿对不起他19年来丰富的性生活，便开足了花花公子的马力，搂着美人调笑着开了房。

骆闻舟最近工作太多，压的他出了点火，无法，只得去gay吧猎艳。但骆闻舟他这个人对于床弟之事主要……看脸，今天不巧，夜色好看的没几个，骆闻舟逛了一圈没找到合自己意的，只能闷闷坐在角落里喝酒，谢绝了几个小0前来搭讪。忽然听见酒吧沸腾起来，往窗外看去，原来是一个西装革履看着就很衣冠禽兽的男人走到了酒吧门口，骆闻舟隔着远，瞧不清正脸，但男人肩宽窄臀，端的是好身材，还有那长长的腿，看起来纤长有力，骆闻舟瞬间就想到了那双长腿缠着自己腰间和自己做爱的样子，想必销魂极了。骆闻舟警察当久了，行动力卓绝，见美人正在众人翘首以待中“犹豫”，赶忙从酒吧后门窜出，先一步截胡。

眼前的人无疑是赏心悦目的，比骆闻舟交过的男朋友都要棒，眼睛尤其好看，一双桃花眼半睁不睁瞅着你，眼里先是闪过一瞬惊讶的涟漪，又马上回复镇静，熟练地用暧昧的目光打量着你。“衣冠禽兽”骆闻舟心里评价道，可这禽兽眼睛长得偏生能勾人溺死在里面，让人拼了命也想跟他度过浪漫一夜。

房间中，两个男人先后洗过了澡，便在床上难舍难分的吻了起来，骆闻舟掐着费渡的腰，费渡勾着骆闻舟的颈，缠缠绵绵中唇舌稍事分离，便勾出淫靡的银丝。费渡喘着粗气，从滔天的欲望中捞出点理智，哑着声问：“美人，喜欢什么姿势？满足你。”骆闻舟惊了一下，觉得这单薄的小美人胆子不小，还想上他，遂憋着笑在他怀里说：“我比较喜欢正面能够看清对方表情的姿势。”

费渡觉得一颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他怀里，把他推倒在床上，“真浪”费渡看着身上的人心说，他笑眯眯的放任美人在他身上毛手毛脚占便宜，直到一双不怀好意的手探向他的股间，他才惊觉有些事情脱离了他的预期……

“等……等会，美人儿，我想咱俩可能误会了些什么。”费渡笑意吟吟的脸上出现了一丝名为“尴尬”的裂隙，骆闻舟瞧着好玩，便逗道：“嗯？我很喜欢你，怎么了？”然后探出一根手指向费渡的后穴戳了戳，感受着身下人反射性绷紧了身体。

“……我平时习惯当上面那个。还有，美人你这么美，我想上你。”费渡试图翻身，把骆闻舟压在身下。但是，显然这是不可能的，身上的警察叔叔纹丝不动。

“巧了，我也是1，我也想上你。”骆闻舟轻轻松松把费渡翻了个身，俯身叼住费渡的耳根：“可是你打不过我，所以宝贝儿，今天委屈一下在下面，哥哥的技术可好了，保准让你爽到。”骆闻舟撩开身下人的衣摆，白皙浑圆的臀部被迫暴露在骆闻舟侵略性的视线下。费渡虽然骨架子大，但是身上没多少肉，因此周身称得上单薄，唯一有点肉的地方只剩下他的臀部了。骆闻舟双手在费渡浑圆的臀瓣上大力揉搓着，直把白皙的皮肤揉得渗出绯红色，待揉了个心满意足后，他又从床头柜拿出手套和润滑油，戴着手套的手沿着股沟往下按去，感受着那一处柔软凹陷。身下人僵住,臀部更显挺翘，骆闻舟促狭地对着费渡咬耳朵：“怎么？第一次在下面没经验？没事，宝贝儿，把屁股撅起来，哥哥教你。”

配合是不可能好好配合的，这辈子都不会配合的，翻又翻不了身，只能僵着在床上装死这样子。情场上无往不利所向披靡的费总今天因为遇人不淑吃了个闷亏，他挣扎着想逃，但被裹着肌肉的手臂紧紧箍着动弹不得，费渡心里懊恼，自己眼睛是有多瞎才会觉得这个美人是吃素的。美人没打算放过他，一双强劲有力的手搂住费渡的腰，费总金贵的屁股也被迫翘了起来，臀瓣中藏着若隐若现的菊穴，骆闻舟一手把遮掩着它的臀肉掰开，瑟缩着的粉红色蜜穴接受着骆闻舟的视奸。骆闻舟刚把一根手指轻轻探入费渡紧致的小嘴中，便听见了沙哑的闷哼，穴肉密密实实裹着骆闻舟，又一根手指甫一进入，就遭到了巨大的阻力，小穴太紧了，不肯再多容纳一根手指。骆闻舟在费渡腰间软肉狠狠掐了把，让窄腰见了红，费渡整个人连带着后穴都软了几分，他也抓住机会，一鼓作气连着伸入第三根手指。被异物侵入后穴的感觉不太妙，费渡的小穴挣扎着碾压骆闻舟的手指想把他挤出去，却无意中取悦了身后的人。“宝贝儿，你可真紧。”身上传来低沉的声响振得费渡心烦意乱。骆闻舟没墨迹，等费渡适应了三个手指的宽度，便缓缓抽动起来。

费总皱起眉在床上思考起了人生，他实在无法理解这在下面的有什么快感可言？本是排泄的地方被别人逆着方向捅入，饶是由润滑油的加持依旧摆脱不了火烧般的肿痛感，被抠挖肠壁的感觉更是让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，直到...... 

“啊！”费渡难以自抑地叫出了声，骆闻舟满意的笑了，他找着了身下人的敏感点，小美人的敏感点比寻常人的要深上一些，不好操，还好他骆闻舟的够大够长，喂饱他也不是难题。他又逮着这个点连续戳了好几下，浪潮般的快感要把费渡逼疯，费渡浑身都被这几下弄的绵软无力，分身却昂然挺立，他的腰没有力气再维持撅着屁股的姿势了，只得紧紧贴在骆闻舟的手臂上借力。时机正好，骆闻舟抻开三指，让自己硬如铁柱般的性器狠狠打入撑开的穴口。“嗯......”费渡嘴里又泻出一声呻吟，许是有些疼，但听起来又有些终于进来了的满足感。“爽吗？”骆闻舟就着分身楔入费渡体内的姿势把费渡翻了个身，被撑得有些受不了的肠壁无端又受到摩擦的酷刑，哀哀地绞着骆闻舟的肉刃。骆闻舟心满意足欣赏着身下人的表情，面色潮红，显然小美人嘴上不说心里却是爽的，眼尾含泪，迷离美目失神望着他，激得骆闻舟巨物又大了几分。

姓骆的流氓没打算放过说不出话的费总，他偏让费总叫出来：“叫哥哥，把哥哥叫的高兴了就喂饱你。”费渡拿手遮住眼睛，没眼看这人耍流氓的样子，骆闻舟不让，拿着浴袍带子给费总的手打了个绳花。“你！”费总被这人的无耻惊到了。“你什么你，该叫我什么？”后穴的性器胡乱碾磨着肠壁，又疼又麻，费总不吃眼前亏，战略性妥协，软着嗓子喊了声哥。哥字尾音未收，便被骆闻舟突然发力的律动刺激的变了调。骆闻舟就着穴口先是小幅度律动，在费渡肠壁毫无章法的乱撞，直到把费渡逼得没办法，咬着他的脖子恶狠狠说道：“你会不会操，不行我来。”这句话仿佛一个开关，骆闻舟立刻开启大功率模式，连根拔出再整根没入，大开大合操弄着肛口泛出清亮的泡沫，费渡敏感点藏得很深，骆闻舟的肉刃全部进去，正好顶在费渡最敏感的地方，骆闻舟坏，他就着费渡正是快感最盛的时候又在那点左右碾磨片刻，加长快感延续时间，看那人脖颈高高扬起，露出脆弱的喉结，在他颈间种下一粒粒草莓。打桩机工作了百十来下，身下人被快感攻略的浑身抽搐着，后穴泌出肠液洒在床单上。无人问津的分身挺立着，费渡得双手被绑缚在头顶，无法帮它达到最后的释放。“我想射，”费渡用水淋淋的眸子瞪着骆闻舟，费总向来会说话；“求你，哥。”骆闻舟一手抚弄着费渡的分身把小费渡刺激的攀登上了高潮，自己又在体内抽插了百回，也跟着射了出来。

骆闻舟将软了的分身抽出，沾了点费渡自己射出的精液抹在他嘴上，然后这小美人不怕死地用舌头舔净白浊，本就嫣红的唇愈加娇嫩欲滴。骆闻舟猛吸一口气，捉住正欲起身的费渡的脚踝又把他拉在自己身下。骆闻舟脱掉已经灌满精液的套子，又换了个新的。费渡不奇怪，毕竟约炮只来一发这种情况太少见了，有辱男人的自尊，但他后面有点疼，不想再在下面了，便戳了戳骆闻舟的腹肌。“这回该换我在上面了吧，我技术也不差的，美人你放心。”让费渡觉得意外的是，骆闻舟竟然真的听他的话，在床上躺平。费渡翻身骑在骆闻舟跨上，先是动手抚慰了一下骆闻舟硬挺的小兄弟，正当费渡想抬起骆闻舟的腿时，身下人突然发力坐起身来，紧紧锢住费渡的腰，骆闻舟附在费渡耳边痴痴的笑着：“既然想在上面，咱们就来玩脐橙。”说罢，强劲有力的双臂便轻轻松松抱起费渡，让费渡刚刚纵欲还未来得及合拢的肛口对准灼热的欲望，引着费渡缓缓坐下去……

“嗯……”费渡咬牙发出一声短促的闷哼，体内的那根因为重力的原因埋得更深，快要把他顶穿了，肉刃磨擦着他的敏感点，却没办法正好顶在那里，仿佛是在隔靴搔痒，不得劲。费渡为了让自己舒服点，只好双手勾着骆闻舟的脖子，借力自己动起来。骆闻舟快被憋疯了，他之前不是没玩过脐橙，可从没体验过这么主动这么浪的，他克制着自己不要动，美人儿微眯着眼睛在他身上晃动着，有时误打误撞正顶在那一点上，美人儿便会愉悦地扬起脖颈，像只满足了的猫咪，玉白色的脚趾蜷起，整个人也无骨般趴在骆闻舟身上。他觉得自己的欲望越来越大越来越烫，可费渡动作毕竟轻缓，一时也忍不下去了，便托住费渡的臀肉把他抬起，龟头在肛口摩擦诱惑着，直到费渡空虚的不行让他进来，才一瞬间狠狠顶弄他的最深处，把费渡操的大叫出声，如此往复，骆闻舟不愿让费渡一直爽下去，便有时撞撞他的敏感点，有时又故意避开它，往反方向顶开费渡的肠肉，这样，费渡的叫床声音也更好听了，敏感点的时候“啊”的一声叫出来，捣弄他其他地方的时候又欲求不满的嗯嗯哼出声，像是一曲淫靡乐章，让人欲火焚身。骆闻舟就这么操弄着费渡，把怀中的人儿操到彻底无力，只能倚在他的怀里浑身战栗，费渡中途几次欲射，都被骆流氓堵住铃口，哄骗他说“一起，一起。”直到最后，费渡感觉股间灌入一股热流，他也被允许释放出来，二人的小腹挂满了费渡的白浊，黏腻一片。

夜色旖旎，骆闻舟和费渡在床上翻了好几个跟头，动作激烈得把枕头被子全都撞到了地上，床单也脱了位，骆闻舟像只永远不知餍足的兽，一遍一遍要着费渡，费渡最后觉得自己骨架要被撞散了，受不住了想逃，却被抓着脚腕带回身下，弓着身体从背后接受骆闻舟的入侵，一次又一次……直到“肾虚”的费总晕过去，身上的骆大爷仍在勤勉地工作着。

二人是被各自的电话铃声吵醒的，骆闻舟那通是张局打来的，说是有新案子要来处理。中老年人嗓门都大，张局嘱咐骆闻舟的话一字不漏全都进了费渡的耳朵里。“啧，原来是警察叔叔，这么欺负人的吗？”费渡不屑的想着，虽说事后骆闻舟已经帮他抹好了伤药，但后面还是过分的疼，让费总心里不爽。张东来打来电话，用被酒色熏过的烟嗓喊着：“费爷，日上三竿晒屁股喽，你在哪个温柔乡下不来床呢？”“下不来床”这个词在费渡听来出现了歧义，仿佛张东来窥视了昨晚二人的情事，知道他费总现在被干得起不来，脸上颇有些挂不住，没好气地说：“行了，昨天美人滋味太棒，今早还想回味回味。有事早奏，无事退朝！”张东来嘻嘻哈哈：“无事无事，小的跪安。”便被费渡摁断了电话。恐怕只有心大无脑如张东来，才听不出费渡沙哑的过分的嗓音和气急败坏的态度。

骆闻舟和张局打完了电话，抬眼瞧见被电话里人称作费爷的小美人穿好了昨天的正装，正在慢条斯理打着领带。骆闻舟又有些怀念昨夜畅快淋漓的性事了，对费渡不要脸地吹了声口哨：“宝贝儿，留个电话号码，日后好联系，嗯？费爷？”费渡面无表情斜睨着骆闻舟，那表情颇像被罚了禁闭的骆一锅。“不了，警察叔叔日后还是做些好榜样吧。”骆闻舟流氓起来可不得了，伸手欲抢费渡的手机。费渡是个动口不动手的君子，一时没有提防，被骆闻舟偷袭了个正着。骆闻舟趁着费渡还没锁屏的手机输入了自己的电话号码打了过去，心满意足的在费渡手机上打了自己的名字。

“骆闻舟，请多多指教。”

费渡一把夺回自己的手机，无奈的笑了，“费渡。下回警察叔叔可得让我在上面一回。”

 

【完】


End file.
